First Meetings
by DangerousFics
Summary: C1: Guy Dangerous the explorer is put on the same expedition of ginger-hottie Scarlett Fox. C2: As a teenager at the Academy of Gallifrey, Theta Sigma meets with his future wife, Patience Dangerous, for the first time in years. AU Pre-Time War
1. Guy Dangerous & Scarlett Fox

_**Hello! We are joint authors Lauren and Alanna and these are DangerousFics! Firstly, we know Doctor Who & Temple Run seems like a bit of a strange crossover but here's the idea: The Doctor (Theta Sigma) is a teenager in the Academy of Gallifrey where he reunites with best friend Patience Dangerous (Guy Dangerous & Scarlett Fox's daughter). Patience is a character we made up to be the Doctor's first wife before the Time War. We decided we should also show the same events that happened with Patience's parents, Guy & Scarlett too which is where Temple Run comes in. Therefore, may we welcome you to the Doctor Who and Temple Run crossover fanfictions! Enjoy and please review as this is a very different idea to our usual fanfictions.**_

**First Meetings**

_**Guy Dangerous & Scarlett Fox**_

He'd seen her around before but this was the first time they'd been put on an expedition together. He looked over as her long, ginger hair flowed over her shoulders, his eyes then fell to where it stopped just above her rear. Scarlett was the most beautiful woman Guy had seen in his entire life. He was quickly woken from his daydream as the red-headed heart-throb began to approach him, finally tapping him on the shoulder as she reached him. Guy spinned around and grinned, showing a fairly good resemblance to the Cheshire cat.

"Er.. Hello!" He chirped, a nervous tone in his voice. She giggled gently, moving her hair out of her face. "Hello. Guy, isn't it?"

"Yeah.. That's me.. The one and only!" He laughed, mentally cursing himself for saying such a pathetic line. She beamed, looking into his misty eyes. "I caught you looking at me... I'm Scarlett." He felt his face turn a dark shade of crimson.

"I wasn't.. Uh.. I'm.. Guy. Guy Dangerous." He went to shake her hand then quickly pulled it back in, as he remembered about his sweaty palms. She frowned and placed the back of her hand to his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grinned again, even more pathetically this time.

"Where have you been assigned to, Mr Dangerous?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the right. His memory suddenly went blank so he tried to think quickly. "Wantoresile, I think. Yourself?"

"Oh my, the same!" She clapped and beamed at him in a way that made his insides melt. He laughed as his hearts raced. He then asked hopefully. "That's great! I'll be seeing a lot more of you then, won't I?"

"With any luck," She flashed him a cheeky wink. "Yeah."

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Theta Sigma & Patience Dangerous

_**Here is chapter two, the meeting between Theta & Patience, enjoy!**_

**First Meetings**

**Theta Sigma & Patience Dangerous**

Theta Sigma was by far the coolest, hottest and cutest guy at the Academy of Gallifrey. Patience Dangerous, although still the underdog, was heading towards being the girl every boy spoke about in the changing rooms after sports. They hadn't seen each other since they were about 150. Now, he was going on 318 and she was going on 316. A lot had changed since then. When Patience first saw Theta again, she was sitting on the edge of the fountain. She hardly recognised him.  
Theta's distinct tall, muscular features gave his image away.

"Theta Sigma?" She exclaimed, as her eyes widened and her heart stopped. He looked up over the top of his dark sunglasses in her direction, a grin spreading across his face. "As if I wouldn't know that face when I saw it, Paysh." The ginger bombshell no longer knew what to say. She just stared at him, trying her hardest to actually breathe.

"Paysh? Is everything okay?" He walked over to her, seemingly in slow motion as he took off his shades and pushed his light brown hair back up in spikes. "Y-you... em..." She jumped up quickly, still staring at him as she picked up her bag. "I should... er..."

"Here, let me get that." He took her bag from her and smiled in the way he always had when they were younger, the tips of his mouth just turning upwards slightly.  
Patience stumbled backwards as her mouth hung open and she tried to speak and smile back but instead she fell into the water fountain and screamed. Theta burst into fits of laughter then remembered how when they were kids, he had once thrown her into a pool and she didn't speak to him for a week. He had no idea she was hydrophobic until then.

"Woah! You okay?" He quickly climbed in after her and scooped her up. She shivered, clinging onto him.

"Crap..." She was scared now, but this was making her come out of her shell "What's up?" He sat down with her in his arms. As he looked into her eyes, he realised how blue they were and how fond he was becoming of them.

"You know what's up, Theta. You were the one who threw me in the paddling pool." She looked back up into his eyes, then lay her head on his shoulder. He chuckled as he remembered her cute fit of a rage that she had had on that day. Did he say cute? He didn't mean cute. Patience wasn't cute. Patience was... well, Patience.

He shook his head, dismissing any thoughts of her cuteness and then returned his attention to cuddling her. She had always been a big fan of Theta-Cuddles. Especially when she was in an emotional state like this. "Where have you been all these years?"

"I've been right in front of you, and you've been right in front of me. I think we've both been blind for a while." A gentle smile graced her face. He ran his thumb across her cheek and smiled back. "I missed you."

She stretched her fingers up to touch his thumb as her smile widened. Theta felt a tingly feeling in his stomach. Surely, Patience Dangerous, his childhood best friend was not giving him butterflies. Was she? She began to nibble on her bottom lip as her heart switched between racing and stopping, then leaped out of his arms. "I have to go..."

"Oh..." His smile faded, the thought of not being with her stabbing at both of his hearts. "When will I see you again? We have to catch up."

She asked him for his number and he quickly tapped it into her communicator and saved it. "Call me." Patience nodded then grinned, looking at Theta's number as she walked off to her next class.

**Reviews are great ;)**


End file.
